


Spones Drabbles

by oxcab



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxcab/pseuds/oxcab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabble for bridge2sickbay and some random things that popped into my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bridge2Sickbay prompts

**McCoy/Spock -** Rapunzel and long black hair

 McCoy entered his cabin to the sounds of giggling, he peeked around the divider that separated his living-area from his small-office. He bit back a chuckle at the sight of the First-Officer wearing a blue paper hat with a purple feather pinned to the side of it and his little girl with his bed's flat-sheet wrapped round her head, the fabric twisted into long ponytail.

 “No, silly,” snickered Joanna, “it's Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair.”

                                                                             

 **  
Spock/McCoy -** Feeling ridiculous, but looking awesome.

 

“As soon as we rescue Jim, I'm going to kill him,” snipped Bones as he looked himself over in the mirror. “I look ridiculous,” running his fingers through wavy butterscotch locks, “this will take months to wash out.”

 

Spock tilted his head taking in the godlike image the doctor made, the unrealistic follicle pigment did clash with the dark leather and white wings, but it did seem to enhance the tan.

 

“So, what ya think?”

 

“As Jim would say 'you look awesome'.”

 

 **McCoy/Joanna -** Cookies

 

The scent of freshly baked cookies filled the bridge as Joanna went around passing out the home made treats.

 

“Don't be greedy Jim,” said McCoy lightly smacking the back of Kirk's hand when he went for a second handful.

 

Joanna giggled skipping over to Spock's station, “Here you go Mr. Spock, me and daddy made it special for you.”

 

“Thank you Miss Joanna,” taking the white chocolate chip cookie from her.

 

“Do you know why it's so special,” she gestured for him to lean forward her small hand cupped against Spock's ear. “It was made with extra love.”

 

 **Spock, McCoy -** Let your fingers do the walking

 

Spock ran his fingers lightly over the taut skin of his lover's belly feeling the life beneath shift under his fingertips. McCoy watched him from beneath his lashes, the Vulcan's warm fingers mapping out every stretch-mark and tracing every little foot or hand that pressed out against his skin.

 **Spock, McCoy** – Blood

McCoy had seen many things in his line of work. The sight of blood was no different it came in all shades from red to blue to a hue of purple, but green seem to be the only color McCoy saw in his sickbay as it dripped off the sides of the bio-bed and soaked the front of his once blue tunic.

 

 **McCoy, Joanna** \- Green beans

Leonard peeked over his PADD and bit his lip to keep from laughing when he saw Joanna slide some of her green beans onto Spock's plate while the Vulcan had his back turned.

 

 **Spock, McCoy** \- Lime sherbert

“Tell me what ya think?” said McCoy pushing a spoon full of ice cold sherbert into Spock's mouth before the Vulcan could decline. Spock didn't care for the cold feel on his tongue or the sharp tang of the lime juice, but the hopeful look the doctor gave him made him part his lips for a second taste.

 

 **Spock** or **McCoy, Joanna** \- Grass stains

Spock watched from the picnic blanket as Leonard and Joanna played in the grass their pants and the back of McCoy's shirt stained green.

 

 **McCoy, Joanna -** Getting hair braided

“Ow, daddy.”

“Sorry sweetheart, your mother made this look easy.” untangling his fingers from her hair, his poor little girl's hair was looking more like a rat nest than the braid he was going for.

“Do you require assistance?”

“How would you know how to braid hair?”

Spock silently took the brush from Leonard's hand and gently combed out Joanna's hair when he was done with that he gathered the locks in his hands," I aided my mother with her hair.” his slender fingers weaving a simple French braid.

 **Spock, McCoy -** Fingertips

Spock's fingertips were like branding irons on McCoy's temple and cheek, but the cool touch of the Vulcan's mind eased his discomfort.

 

 **Spock/McCoy -** Warmth

they bicker and fight like no other

fire and ice trying to consume one another

others believe they hate each other

alone at last they drop their masks

the warmth of their bond clear as night and day

 

 **Spock, McCoy -** Blind

love they say is blind, but try giving seeing eye dogs to a stubborn Vulcan and a grumpy Doctor who refuse to see.

 

 **McCoy, Author's Choice** \- Collard Greens 

“Here ya go,” said Leonard placing a steaming plate in front of Spock, “this will put meat on those bones of yours. Mashed potatoes, fried okra, collard greens, and skillet baked cornbread with a side of grits with butter. Oh and a sweet potato pie for dessert.”

“You make the best collard greens daddy.” Said Joanna through a mouth full of greens, “try it Mr. Spock they’re really good.”  

 


	2. random drabble

**fishbowl**

Joanna pressed her ear to her father's belly, "I don't hear anything."

Leonard ran his fingers through his little girl's hair. "That's because he or she is sleeping, sweetheart."

"Oh," she tapped his stomach curiously.

"It's not a fish bowl, honey."

"Oh."

**Taurik and Vorik**

The twins slept on either side of their adoptive father, their heads pillowed by his warm belly. Once in a while McCoy would rub the toddlers backs and hum an old earth lullaby as he read from his PADD.

**Saavik**

McCoy was taking a nap in his favorite chair when he felt a small hand pet his stomach. Bones watched the half-Vulcan from beneath his lashes, her eyes widening in wonder at the feel of the baby kicking her hand. Leonard quickly closed his eyes just as she looked to see if he was still sleeping, a minute later a little pointed-ear was pressed to his belly.

**lotion**

the lotion was warm and soothing as Spock rubbed it along the swell of his belly. He would have like for those hands to move farther south, but McCoy was just too tried between sickbay, the kids, Jim, and the little one beating up his insides. Bones believed they will never have sex again.

**hero**

Stonn gave a Vulcan version of a sneer at the Doctor and his children. "It seems Spock is following in his father's footsteps. Filling a once noble clan with illogical humans and half-breeds." he reached out only to draw back with a yelp.

"Don't touch my daddy you big fat meany." growled Joanna going in for another kick. Stonn stepped back before her foot could meet his shine again only to crumple to the ground.

"My hero," smiled bones as Spock stepped over Stonn and gathered his mate's hands in his.

"I merely..."

"Not you, you green blooded hobgoblin. Jojo." Mccoy ran his fingers along Spock's hoping to take the sting out out of his words as he hugged Joanna to his side.

**mama duck**

The crew began calling McCoy's growing brood his little ducklings, wherever the good doctor went there was a line of little ones not far behind.

**Scotty**

Scotty was finishing up his third sandwich when he felt like he was being watched.

A few moments later Spock enter engineering, the corner of his mouth twitched into a slight smile. The twins were sitting on Scotty's desk their thin legs dangling over the edge as they poured over a thick text that was clearly too big for them to hold.

The Scotsman sat between them an arm on either side of the boy's holding the manual their heads bowed over the Enterprise's engine design.

**Cupcake**

The Captain had to be kidding, the head of security looked from Kirk to the little girl sitting innocently in the captain's chair and back again.

"You called me here to remove a mini-Vulcan from your chair?"

"That little monster almost bit me when I tried to move her."

Cupcake crossed his arms over his chest, "why couldn't you just ask one her parents to get her out."

"McCoy's on bed rest and Spock went lookin' for the boys." Jim stepped a little too close to Saavik which earned him a kick in the knee and growled "mine."

"no, it's my chair you little booger."

Saavik curled her little fingers into the seat-cushion "mine."

**Chapel**

the triple layered dark chocolate devil food cake was slid innocently toward her by her boss along with a glass of milk and fork. "Doctor?"

"You know as well as I that I can't have chocolate with this little one brewing in here," patting his belly affectionately. "so have a bite and tell me how it is."

**No Title**

Leonard groaned in pleasure pressing his forehead into the fold of his arms as Spock pushed in. "Harder, damnit I'm not gonna break." growled McCoy.

The door of his office slid open with a soft whoosh, "Doctor Mc..." Chekov slapped his hand over his eyes. "I zaw nothing," the young Russian walked blindly backward hitting the bulkhead before tumbling out of the door and bumped into Nurse Chapel just as it slid close.

"I think we just scar him."

"I was merely administrating a Vulcan acupuncture massage to relieve your lower-back pain."

"well," pushing himself away from his desk one hand on his back the other resting on top of his rounded belly. "it didn't look that way to him."

**peach**

Leonard sank his teeth into the sweet flesh of the peach its juice dripped down his wrist before he could wipe it away, long warm fingers wrapped round his forearm. Bones watched as the tip of the Vulcan's tongue followed the line of juice up his arm to the peach taking a bite of the fruit.

"Doctor, have you ever heard the tale of the bitten peach?"

**lyre**

Spock bowed his head ever so slightly as his fingers gently plucked the thin strings.

**Archer's dog**

The beagle stayed well away from Scotty and the transporter.

The good doctor felt for the old hound and didn't mind when he began following McCoy around, the only times the dog would leave his side is when he visited the bridge. The graying beagle greeted everyone around and ended his trip in Spock's station. The Vulcan didn't seem to mind when the dog laid at his feet and remained there until his shift was over.

Following Spock back to his room where they were both greeted by McCoy.

**lullaby**

McCoy enter his quarters bone tried, it seemed everyone in engineering had come to him with all sorts of injures. Leonard stilled in mid-undress his blue tunic tangled about his wrists at the sound of singing coming from Joanna's room.

Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes

The tone was whisper soft as Leonard watched from the doorway.

Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine

Spock gently ran his fingers through the three year old's hair.

Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine

Joanna's large hazel eyes fluttered close, the warmth of his touch soothing.

If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes

He slowly stood tucking the covers in around her, the last few lyrics whispered as he stepped back.

You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine

Spock softly closed the door.

"Didn't know you could sing like that," the Vulcan's back was still to McCoy.

"She had awoke from a night-terror seeking you, I was the only one present at the time." Spock seem to refuse to turn around. Leonard reached out placing his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder his body tense.

"Spock?"

"My mother would sing me that song when I was ill or..."

"Upset."

later that night Leonard curled up to Spock's warmth. One arm thrown careless across the Vulcan's stomach and softly hums the song against the nape of Spock's neck.

**Premature Birth**

Everyone feared that the little one wouldn't make it, but he showed them having stubborn parents like Spock and Bones one will be just as bullheaded maybe even more so.

Spock held his son for the time since he was removed from the incubator some weeks ago, even though he gained weight and grew a few inches he was still small by Vulcan standard, but pretty big by human standard. Spock cradled his son close to his chest barely visible wrapped up in his blankets say for his face which always seem to be in a scowl, he clearly has more of Bones' temperament then Spock's.

**Knitting**

"When did you have time to do all these lil' fellas?" said McCoy picking up one of the knitted dolls, it was so small it fit in the palm of his hand.

"Umm," a light blush blossomed across the pilot's cheeks. "It gets pretty boring on the bridge during the Delta Shift," sheepishly scratching the back his head Sulu plucked one from the small pile. "They're called Amigurumi and I thought the little ones would like them." Turning a bear like doll in his hands, "this one was tricky to make I tried making it as close to the real thing as possible." Holding it out for McCoy to see the fangs.

"Is that a Sehlat?"

**Grandparents**

"And that's Jack he became an engineer like your uncle Scotty, and next to him is his little brother David." McCoy turned another page of the old family album.

"Who's that?" said Gabriel pointing at a black and white photo its edges yellowed with age.

Leonard smiled, "that's your many great-grandpa with his friends. He's a hero you know saved those very men around him."

"Why are they holding such tools?"

"Well back then mining was the only way to put food on the table," turning another page.

**spock prime**

Without warning the doctor placed his child in older Spock's hands, "here support his head with this hand," moving the Vulcan's hand to cradle the infant's head and neck, "and this one on his back." Spock Prime gazed down at the child, his mind taking him to another place another time when his own McCoy had placed a newborn in his arms.

**big sister**

Joanna glowed with pride and told anyone who would listen that she was a big sister and her baby brother Gabriel was the cutest baby ever.

**pike**

"So this is the famous Gabriel, Jim was telling me about."

Leonard turned the baby to face the view-screen.

"He has your eyes McCoy and it looks like he got Spock's eyebrow lift down pack."

**scent**

Spock buried his nose at the base of Leonard's neck as he curled cat like around the doctor's form. The Vulcan nuzzled the warm nape of hair, breathing in the light scent of peaches.

**sight**

Leonard rested his forehead against Spock's, "that light wasn't necessary and now..."

a burning hot hand cupped his cheek, "do not dwell on it, Leonard, it pains me to see such sorrow in your eyes."

"Spock I – you can see."

"Clearly."

**taste**

The spicy/sweet taste of the tea still lingered on the Vulcan's lips as Leonard deepened the kiss.

**touch**

The touches didn't seem like much at first; a accidental brush of fingers when passing data-disks or specimen samples, a light touch on his arm to gain his attention, a playful bumping of shoulders when McCoy thought something was funny and Spock didn't get it.

**sound**

The lights were dimmed throwing the still figure on the bio-bed in shadows, the soft beeping of the monitor was the only sound in sickbay. Spock stood beside the bed his eyes flickering between the monitor and McCoy's pained face, even in a chemical induce coma the agony of the disease is clearly shown in the Doctor's stiff form.

**cure**

"Is there a cure for this?"

Spock Prime nodded from the view-screen, "my McCoy had suffered the same, but the cure is more painful than the disease."

**bourbon**

Leonard ached all over as he sat stiffly on his bed, a glass of his favorite bourbon was placed gently in his hand. Bones gave Spock a small smile and took a sip, his voice was still useless after what his body went through.

**hypospray**

The hypo was knocked out of his hand with a clatter to the floor when Bones was suddenly grabbed and shoved back into the bulkhead of his office. Spock's fingers wrapped like red hot metal bands around McCoy's neck that he felt his own pulse pounding beneath the Vulcan's thumb.

**Joy**

The back garden was filled with the sound of laugher and mock growling as the children ran around their pregnant father, trying not to get caught or topple him over in their haste. Spock watched them from the kitchen window, his conversion with his father momentarily forgotten.

Sarek saw the joy in his son's eyes so much like his mother's before Spock's gaze flickered back the view-screen once again void of emotion.

**Bully**

Gabriel was shoved to the ground by the larger boy crying out when his hand scraped the ground. All of sudden Vorik tackled the boy to the ground while Joanna helped him up. Bones came as fast as he could with Taurik and Saavik in the lead, "what is goin' on here?" pulling Vorik off the crying boy.

"He hurt _pi-maat._ "

**Timeout**

Vorik sat in the corner for beating up the boy in the park, but was sneaked a cookie for protecting his little brother.

**Sleepless**

It looked like a kid bomb had gone off in their bedroom. The twins were sprawled in the middle, Spock getting the brunt of knees and elbows in the back while Gabriel lay curled into Spock's side. The girls were stretched out across Bones' legs.

**Worry**

Leonard gave the twins one last hug and telling them to watch each other's backs. The twins nodded silently their eyes flickering toward Spock before turning away from them and headed down into the valley.

"They're just babies."

"It is a rite of passage that all must take when one turns seven. They will not be considered mature in the eyes of the Elders if they do not take the _Kahs'wan_."

"You know I won't sleep a wink until my boys are back home safe and sound."

**Return**

Joanna was the first to spot them calling out for her dads before running down the path. The twins were wrapped in a tight hug first by their teary eyed sister then by their father.

**Table**

All the lunch tables were full, but one which only had three kids sitting at it. Shelly bit her lip nervously as she approached them.

"H-hi, may I sit here?"

Joanna smiled brightly "you're the new kid." Shelly nodded, "take a sit, these are my brothers Taurik and Vorik and I'm Joanna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pi-maat – kin, family  
> Kahs'wan - test of passage to adulthood, ordeal of Maturity


	3. random drabble 2

**Sympathy**

Jim hugged the bin to his chest as he hurled what was left of his lunch in it while the other half of it was on the back of Chekov's head.

"Vill the Kaptain be all right?" Rubbing a wet towel roughly through his hair.

McCoy ran his scanner over Kirk while unconsciously rubbing the side of his belly at the slight discomfort from the baby's kick. "No worries he just has little case of Couvade, he'll be good within a few weeks."

The young navigator nodded understandingly. "My uncle had dat vhen his vife was pregnant.

**Labor**

 Spock dabbed his mate's forehead with a moist cloth while a string of curses were growled through clenched teeth.

**Twins**

Joanna, Saavik, Gabriel, Taurik, and Vorik all gathered around the new additions to their family.

"Soooo, which one is James and Jamie." Hinted Jim, McCoy rolled his eyes as he gently scooped up the baby while Spock did the same with her twin.

"We are not naming the babies after you so stop pushing it, Jim."

"What's their names daddy?" Said Joanna as she patted Kirk's hand in sympathy.

"Elizabeth and Lorian."

"How about just using the J for the middle name for the boy."

"We'll think about it."

**Seven**

T'Pau gazed coolly from the babes in the Doctor's arms to the five a lined before her, three of them clearly not of the blood of her grandson and his mate. "Thee want thy to accept these children into the house of Surak," she scanned them once again, "bore an eighth then thy will accept thee." Dismissing them from her office.

"Why won't she accept them?" growled McCoy, " and I am not pushin' out another one, seven's enough."

"It is an uneven number," said Sarek.

**Poker**

"The lad's good," tossing his hand down, "I'm out."

"Me too." sighed Sulu throwing down his hand as well. Taurik gazed over his cards at Chekov and Kirk before they too threw down their cards.

**Prom**

Shelly stood against the gym wall watching her schoolmates dance, Joanna spun close by with her date. "Shelly why aren't you on the dance floor?"

"I have two left feet and I rather not hurt anyone's toes."

"Well," Joanna looked about setting her eyes on her brother, "Vorik has pretty tough feet." as if summoned by magic the Vulcan appeared beside Joanna. "Hey, Vorik take Miss. Wallflower here onto the floor and cut a rug." spinning back into dance floor before Shelly could refuse.

"Your sister is pushy," Vorik merely arched an eyebrow, "you don't have to dance with me if you don't want to."

Vorik bowed slightly, "may I have this dance Miss. Flower," holding out his hand.

**Market Place**

 A Klingon approach Spock and Leonard, "How much is the girl?" he demanded pointing down the row of booths toward Elizabeth who was choosing some herbals for dinner.

"My daughter is not for sell," growled McCoy blocking her from the Klingon's view.

"She seems to be of 16 a good age to sell," ignoring Bones' words and glare, "she would make a fine se ..." the Klingon's sentence was cut short from Spock shattering his jaw.

**Morning Sickness**

Spock found Leonard kneeling in front of the toilet almost hugging it as he threw up his breakfast. "I think T'Pau is gonna get that eighth."

**Craving**

Kirk watched his friend inhale the weirdest foods he'd ever seen and a few that shouldn't be mixed together.

**Nesting**

Leonard watched with a smile as Spock went around their room cleaning and organizing everything...well more so then usual.

**Accepted**

T'Pau placed her hand on the slight swell of Leonard's stomach. The little life inside shifted beneath her warm touch, T'Pau nodded as if agreeing with the child within "thee and thy offspring will be accepted into thy honored house of Surak."

**Love**

Spock slid beneath the covers his body instinctively curling around his mate protecting him from unseen threats as he placed his hand on the slight swell of Leonard's belly feeling their child shift within.

**Natural Birth**

The Vulcan healers wouldn't give him drugs for the pain and got an ear full of Southern curses that even their translators couldn't figure out.

**C. Section**

"The child is turned the wrong way..."

"JUST CUT HER OUT! DAMNIT!" Screamed McCoy.

**Breastfeeding**

The sensation of the his daughter suckling was fascinating. _'God, I'm quoting him now.'_

**picture**

Joanna's head nurse plucked her family photo from her desk, "the famous McCoy reunion picnic," said Mary "which one is Taurik again?"

**Surprising**

"Hey, Taurik did you hear that Admiral McCoy was on the ship." Sam stilled at seeing who was sitting with his roommate. "Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you," shaking hands with the older Doctor.

McCoy smiled "So your Taurik's roommate."

"Yes, sir, Ensign Sam Lavelle."

McCoy studied the young man with a parental stare that remind Sam of his mother when she caught him in a lie. Sam mentally sighed when the Admiral shifted his stare toward Taurik and began talking softly in Vulcan.

~.~.~

"Why didn't you tell me that Admiral McCoy and Ambassador Spock were your parents."

"You've never asked."

**Happy**

"Vorik," smiled Shelly as they laid in bed together. The Vulcan hummed against the nape of her neck. "I'm pregnant."

**Grandpas**

Bones pulled Shelly into a warm hug, "sweetie I'm so happy for you two."

Vorik stood stone still beside his father until he felt the heavy weight of Spock's hand on his shoulder.

**Boyfriend**

"Are you nervous?" whispered Theia gently squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"I feel unworthy to be in the presence of legends."

Theia snorted softly pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, "they're just like any other dads."

~.~.~.

"Dad, a'nirih I would like you to meet Ayel."

**Anger**

"It's because he's Romulan isn't it."

"No baby girl it's that..."

"He's not part of the Star Empire if that's what you're saying."

"Now you listen here young lady. I am your father and I'm only trying to protect you."

**Drink**

 "You should ya seen the looks in their eyes when they saw me," groaned Ayel running his hand through his hair making it spike out even more. "They're never let me see Theia again that's for sure."

"Mandana's father didn't take a shine to me either," placing a shot glass filled with blue liquid in front of his friend.

"Yeah well your wife's father isn't Admiral McCoy or Ambassador Spock," downing the drink in one gulp. "God, Nero it was like they saw a ghost or something."

**Coma**

Spock Prime told them the cure for Xenopolycythemia would be a painful ordeal, it was suppose to help… not put their best CMO in a coma.

**Gone**

Spock slowly removed himself from the Doctor's mind, his fingertips gently brushing McCoy's cheek as he broke the meld.

"Spock?" whispered Kirk as he placed his hand on the Vulcan's back. The low lights of the room cast the First Officer's face in shadows.

"Jim…" Spock tighten his fist in the sheets by Leonard's hand, "he's gone."

**Stone**

The small stone that Spock placed in his hand was a deep red with bits of green scattered across its polished surface.

"You know if we were penguins this would be considered a proposal." Smiled Bones, lightly tossing the stone up in the air.

" In a way, it's a Tel-tor stone, back before Surak's teachings one would give this to their chosen." Spock watched as the stone fell back into McCoy's palm. "If he or she did not want to bond with the other they would drop the stone and walk away."

"What if they wanted to bond, what would they do?"

The Vulcan gently curled Leonard's fingers over the stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tel-tor means to bond  
> a'nirih - father  
> Couvade Syndrome – sympathy pregnancy


	4. color prompt

**Red**

Blood blossomed in the center of McCoy's chest as he staggered than fell to his knees. Spock was by his side in a instant gentling his descent to the ground while Kirk shot his phaser over their heads. Spock placed pressure on the wound red trails seeped between his fingers, the beating of Leonard's heart slowed his eyes growing dull.

**White**

The blinding white of sickbay lights made Bones groan in pain as his eyes fluttered open.

**Orange**

"Can you stop that," snipped McCoy placing his glass of orange juice down with a dull thump to the tabletop.

"Stop what, Doctor?"

McCoy narrowed his eyes at the Vulcan, "mentally scanning me every five seconds, I told you and Jim at least hundred times that I'm fine."

"Twenty."

"What?"

"You informed the Captain and I of your well being twenty times not a hundred."

**Yellow**

Leonard tapped the yellow data-disk against his desk his mind a storm of emotion. How was he going to tell them that his has Xenopolycythemia.

**Green**

Jim turned a bit green from the details Spock Prime told him of what happened to his McCoy who went through the cure, but he lived and so will this McCoy.

**Blue**

Spock Prime watched the CMO and the Captain so young, yet so different. The Jim from his universe had hazel eyes while McCoy had blue it seems the reverse here.

**Purple**

Spock gently ran his fingers along the dark bruise that dotted his lover's skin. The fires made his kin more animal than cool logical beings, leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on the darkest of them. Cool fingers raked through his hair as he kissed another, and another and so on.

**Gray**

Spock notice some gray starting to dust the sides of Leonard's dark hair, he knew that he would out live his mate, but humans aged much faster then Vulcans and the dangerous missions they went on didn't help. He even asked his older self how long his McCoy lived to.

**Brown**

The soil was soft beneath his hands as he dug a small whole for the mint plant placing it along his tea roses.

**Black**

Within the dark silken strands lay one sliver thread of hair. "Ya startin' to show ya age," teased McCoy running his fingertip down the white strand.


	5. One Shot-Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tea and sympathy Leonard was taught was always a good step toward friendship even toward a pointed ear hobgoblin

Leonard bit back a yawn as he made his way to the replicator and ordered a cup of Mate tea. Nurse Lin had given him a blend called My Morning Mate as a gift he wasn't much of a tea drinker, but one taste and he was hooked. The mess hall was empty, save for a few ensigns here and there most likely waiting for their shift to start.

Leonard glanced about beneath his lashes as he took a sip of his drink, the under tone of chocolate and the slight hit of spice filled his senses when he spotted a bit of blue among the reds. Sitting alone in one of the corner tables was the First-Officer, head slightly tilted down over a PADD in his right hand while his left skimmed across three more perfectly aligned in front of him. He noticed some of the ensigns seemed to be uneasy with Spock in the room even going as far as avoiding the area around the half-Vulcan's table. McCoy frowned over the rim of his cup at this behavior. A month into their first year of their five year mission and they were acting like teenagers tiptoeing around the school's bad boy or something.

Spock lowered his notes when a cup of green tea was placed in front of him, the Vulcan arched an eyebrow in question when the Doctor seated himself across from him and raised his own cup in a silent cheers.

The same thing occurred again the next day after Beta Shift, this time it was lavender scented white tea set before him. Spock silently watched the Doctor quizzically as McCoy sat across from him again, placing a red box on the table.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

McCoy removed the lid revealing dried candied vegetables and some fruits. "Sharing a snack before lunch," popping a piece of candied ginger into his mouth. "I already split the chocolate coins between Jim and the others on the bridge."

"That is not what I meant, Doctor McCoy." He gestured to the tea and sweets.

"You green blooded hobgoblin, I was…am trying to offer you a damn olive branch here," Leonard sighed in frustration rubbing the back of his neck. "Nurse Lin was passing out her Chinese New Year gifts for sickbay, so eat as much as you want." Before Spock could reply, Leonard slid napkin-wrapped chopsticks and a small spoon toward Spock. "Almost forgot to give you this, Vulcan's have a thing about not touching their food, right?"

"Affirmative, Doctor," intoned Spock, taking a sip of his tea and analyzing him over the rim of his cup.

This went on for another week and a half mostly between Beta Shift and Gamma Shift.

McCoy was just finishing up some paper work when Spock appeared before his desk out of nowhere. "Christ," he said, grasping the front of his tunic in fright, "make some noise why don't you, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"There is no mention of any history of cardiac failure in your file, Doctor."

"It was a figure of speech," snipped Leonard. "So what's on your mind?"

"After the Narada," Spock cleared his throat, "I sensed some of the crew were uncomfortable with my presence and no one has approached me until you."

"I see." McCoy stood up and walked around his desk."Tea, Mr. Spock?" He reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Doctor?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

Leonard smiled, "as my grandmama always said tea and good company will bring even the skittish of dogs on your porch for a belly-scratch."

 


	6. One Shot-Unexpected

Spock sucked gently at the base of Leonard's throat his long fingers lazily stroking across the doctor's chest, the fires of the Vulcan's Pon Farr were dying down, which Leonard was happy for instead of being pounced on every five seconds mellowed out to a few hours of peace before Spock was jumping his bones again.

Leonard hummed sleepily blindly reaching up and sinking his fingers in to his lover's thick silken hair as shape teeth nipped at his jaw line drawing a bead of blood. Spock licked the droplet the test of iron exploded across his tongue as his fingers suddenly tighten around Bones' right hip and left thigh. Leonard hissed and tugged at the Vulcan's hair, "easy there darlin' I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Leonard, I ..." Spock buried his face in the hollow of Bones' neck.

"I'm all yours no need to rush."

**7 months later**

"For once I would like to go to a planet and have the natives not try to kill us." Yelled McCoy ducking a spear, but failing to move fast enough for the arrow embedding itself in his shoulder. "Son of..." he growled trying to stop the flow.

"Scotty beam us outta here now!"

McCoy nearly stumbled off the transporting platform when his uninjured arm was graded by Spock, the Vulcan held him close while M'Benga scanned the wound while they rushed toward sickbay.

M'Benga was working on trying to remove the arrow when McCoy suddenly curled into himself with a cry of pain. "I barely touched it."

"It's not that," Snipped McCoy "it feels like something is trying to pull by insides out."

M'Benga did a full body scan...

"I'm what?"

"Pregnant and going into labor."

Spock was getting an ear full between getting the arrow removed, sealing the wound and being readied for the c-section.

If he weren't seeing it he wouldn't have believed it, "You had no cravings, no weight gain, nothing commonly seen with pregnancy."

"I didn't know I was pregnant," said McCoy gazing lovely at the tiny baby in his arms. "She's so small."

"Small, but healthy." smiled M'Benga, "so what are you going to name her?"

Leonard smiled "if it's okay with Spock I would like to name her Amanda," Spock gave a nod of agreement.

Leonard awoke to the sound of someone speaking softly, Bones opened his eyes slowly and saw Spock with his forehead pressed gently to their daughter's brow whispering lyrical in Vulcan. When he was done he placed a whisper of a kiss on the light wisp of hair before putting her back in the small clear crib.

 


	7. mirror!verse prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror!verse
> 
> Star Trek tos or xi it can go either way
> 
> Warning mention of death

**scar**

Leonard stilled at the feel of the Vulcan's fingertips upon his face, dark eyes piercing as he traced the scar.

**soft**

The slightly raised flesh of scar tissue felt soft beneath Spock's fingers as he followed the curve of it across the Doctor's cheekbone and over the bridge of his nose.

**marked**

Spock bit and sucked along McCoy's neck and collarbone leaving dark and bloody bruises. Claiming, owning, marking what is his.

**knife**

Nurse Chapel carefully used the tip of her knife to clean beneath her nails while the ensign in the bio-bed bit back his cry's of pain as the Doctor peeled off the burned skin from his arm.

"He passed out," grumbled McCoy.

"He lasted a lot longer than the others," holding out her hand. "Pay up."

"Ya bleeding me dry Chris." he snipped slapping the credits in his Head Nurse's waiting hand.

Chapel smiled evilly "I thought Mr. Spock was the only one to do that."

**beard**

Leonard watched as Spock dragged a antique sliver straight-blade along his jawline. Bones plucked the blade from the Vulcan's hand and placed its sharp edge against the Commander's throat, it would be easy, one quick flick of his wrist and blood would flow.

Leonard smirked slowly running it up Spock's Adam's apple, "how about a goatee? It will make you more devilish."

**guard**

As soon as Leonard began showing the slightest bit of a baby bump the First-Officer sent one of his personal bodyguards to watch his back, which wouldn't have been bad if he were Vulcan. The guard wasn't very subtle when trailing the doctor either, it was clear the other Vulcan was one of Spock's best men.

After about two days or so the CMO was frustrated with his silent keeper, McCoy twisted about and jabbed his finger into the other's chest. "If you're going to be on my ass for the next ten months I might as well know your name."

The Vulcan arched his eyebrow and in the most bored tone Bones' ever heard, "Jerik."

**broken**

Bones was setting an ensign's arm when Jerik came in cradling a small body to his chest. McCoy handed the ensign to Chapel and headed to another bio-bed. The Vulcan settled the boy down, one side of his pale face was covered in plasma burns and green blood.

**ghost**

Leonard sat in the darkness of his office and stared unseeing at the bulkhead his hand rubbing the slight bump of his belly. The boy's lifeless form was forever branded in his mind when his door slid open, Leonard nearly jumped when he saw who entered. The boy stood just inside the door his body silhouetted by sickbay lights, his rounded face emotionless and unblemished by charred and torn skin.

"Doctor," said the boy softly.

"I've gone mad haven't I?"

"No Doctor you haven't, the boy that died was my twin brother Vorik."

**brig**

the others have long ago bribed and threaten themselves to sleep when a shadow grew into Bones' view.

"you knew we weren't them the moment you saw us, didn't you?"

"indeed," the Vulcan's shadow drew closer to where McCoy stood leaning against the bulkhead near the force-field. "the others are the same yet not, but you doctor are clearly different."

"how so?"

**Naming**

Spock entered sickbay his uniform and face splattered with the blood from the ensign who dared touch his mate. Chapel silently handed him a towel in passing, staining the white cloth a deep blue.

The Vulcan found the Doctor curled on his side in the bio-bed. The lights turned down giving Bones' form a golden hue.

"Do you want to say hello to our little angel." Whispered McCoy. Spock knelt beside the bed watching his mate run his fingers along the slight wisp of dark hair. "Isn't she beautiful," his red rimmed eyes flickering up to Spock's dark gaze.

"Yes," tracing the slight point of a tiny ear with his fingertip. Anger roared back to life in the Vulcan, if he could he would go back and tear the Andorian apart all over again for hurting what was his.

"We should name her." He spoke softly as if not to awaken the still child. "I always liked the name Joanna."

"Whatever pleases you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the last prompt, I noticed on memory alpha Joanna isn't in the mirrorbones' bio so I did a version of why she's not in that realm.


	8. 4 times joanna made a joke and 1 time she was told a riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> star trek not mine just having some fun with it

 

 

4-chapel

McCoy entered his sickbay to the sound of Nurse Chapel laughing. Leonard followed the giggles to the storage-room and saw his little girl helping his Head-nurse refilling the salves. He was about to ask what was so funny when he heard his little girl, “Doctor, Doctor, I feel like a spoon. Sit still and don't stir.” both girls giggled.

 

3-sulu

“Mr. Sulu, do wantta hear a joke?”

“Sure kid,” smiled the pilot as he watered his plants.

“why was the tomato blushing?” snickered Joanna.

“Why?”

“Because he saw the salad dressing.”

Sulu chuckled and handed her a purple tomato.

 

2-chekov

“Why do they put bells on cows?” said Joanna as she glanced up from her cards.

“Why?” Chekov smiled. Dr. McCoy's daughter reminded him so much of his little sister that is was hard not to miss home.

“Because their horns don't work!”

“Zat is good one.”

“Any threes?”

“Go fish.”

 

1-spock

“What do you call a guy who never farts in public?” both Joanna and Jim bit back their giggles while Bones hide his smile behind his hand. Spock arched his eyebrow in reply. “A private tutor.” The mess was filled with childish laughter. Spock's brows frown ever so slightly, Bones snorted while patting his shoulder.

 

1-+

McCoy and his ex-wife were waiting in the docking-bay. When Joanna came in laughing pulling a stoic face Spock by the hand. “I like it, I gotta tell my friends that one.”

“And what's that? Sweetheart.” Said bones.

“Mr. Spock taught me a riddle. Wantta hear it?”

“of course tell us the riddle.”

“They come out at night without being called, and are lost in the day without being stolen. What are they?”

“Have no idea darlin', what are they?”

“Stars.”

 


	9. random drabbles 3

**Lick**

Leonard moaned pressing his head back against the pillows as Spock slowly dragged his tongue up the length of his mate's cock.

 

**Teeth**

Spock knew that a Vulcan's jaw strength was ten times stronger than that of a pit-bull, he couldn't help but sink his teeth into his mate's neck or shoulder some ancient instinct to mark what was his and no other shall touch.

 

**Diapers**

The baby gurgled happily kicking her feet as Spock gagged from the smell as he wrapped the soiled cloth diaper and handed it over to Bones who chuckled.

"Oh come on Spock, your sniffer isn't as strong as a female Vulcans' and it was just pee." Slapping a clean one in the Vulcan's waiting hand. "Wait until she starts eating solid foods then you'll definitely will need a gas mask."

 

**Check List**

"Joanna,"

"Here daddy." she replied as Leonard taped his PADD.

"Taurik and Vorik,"

"Here," "present" tap, tap

"Saavik,"

"Here" tap

"Gabriel,"

"Here," tap

"Elizabeth and Lorian,"

"here," "i'm bored"

"Where leaving soon buddy just a few more head counts" tap, tap

"Theia,"

"daddy up," tap.

"up you go sweetie" scooping her up on to his hip as he looked over his list one more time.

Spock entered the docking-bay a gurgling baby strapped to his chest, a PADD in one hand and a large baby bag in the other along with two other yeomen carrying more bags behind the First Officer.

"And little Amanda makes nine," tap

 

**Babysitter**

The head of security didn't know why the Captain called the Doctor and Commander's kids hell spawns. The two older girls are playing tea party in one corner with their sister and both sets of twins are playing 3-D chess by the computer and the baby is down for her nap. Cupcake snorted taking a seat by the door which gave him a view point of the whole room and the kids as he pulled out his PADD and looked over the shift roster for the month. Not noticing the silence communication going on between the siblings.

Leonard and Spock returned from their date night to the sight of Cupcake hogtied in the middle of the room his fingernails painted a bright pink and his hair covered in colorful bows and butterfly clips.


End file.
